Chapter 181
is the 181st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Yami and Jack prepare to attack Ratri, Ratri tells them that its bad for them since he is a little bit faster. Ratri then tells Finral that he had just summon his allies to just die, but Finral replies that his allies are magic knight captains. Ratri asks what the two can do, which Jack replies that its obvious and cuts through Ratri's magic. As Ratri is shocked by this, Jack tells him that his blade gets faster the more he cuts. Yami then tries to knock Ratri unconscious, but this just makes him angry. As Ratri insults the three for doing that to him, he lets his magic run wild and destroy the building around them. Ratri also says that he will wipe them out of existence, Yami begins to wonder about Ratri's magic since he sense that its filled with malice and evil. Yami also wonder what to do with this, which Finral tells him that they will do nothing since it is already over. Finral comments about how the state that Ratri is in, he will not notice his magic. As Finral creates a portal, Finral thinks about how Langris's specialty lies in explosive power and precision. Finral then uses a spell to warp Ratri close to him and knocks his out with a punch. Inside of Ratri's mind, Langris is in the fetal position when Finral shows up from a portal. Finral comments about how Langris was a handful even through Langris was superior. As Finral extends his hand, Finral says that even through he was weak, he has always been one step behind Langris which Langris grabs a hold of Finral's hand. Outside of Ratri's mind, Finral collapses which Yami comments about how Finral stole the end of the show and how he did a good job. At the Eye of the Midnight Sun base, Patolli finally arrives at the base. Patolli is greeted by the elf possessing Gauche, Drowa, who comments about how Patolli finally looks like Licht much to Patolli announce. Ryha suddenly shows up and greets Drowa along with the elf that is possessing Maria, Eclat. Patolli asks where Licht is, which Ratri says that Licht's memory has not returned yet for unknown reasons and that he is currently sleeping. Ryha then comments about how the whole gang is back together and the rest are deeper inside, which Patolli replies that the humans are trying to fix everything with the members of the Golden Dawn. Patolli also says that Ratri is currently attacking the castle and that the king is mostly likely dead by now. Patolli says that once they put the final magic stone in the pedestal in the castle, then they will be able to activate all the magic across the kingdom. Patolli also says that the final magic stone is in their possession, and that once the side effect from the forbidden spell is washed away then they will finally be reborn. Patolli finally says that they will eradicate the humans and reclaim the claim tranquil world just for the elves. Inside of the castle, Yami comments about how a bunch of tough ones are inside of the enemies base. Yami also wonder where the other magic knights are, since if they lag behind any longer then he will knock them all out himself. Jack says that he will rip them all open, but Yami says that it will be him. Fights *Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation